This proposal presents the rationale for a request for initial funds to hire a new tenure-track faculty member in the RNA Center for Biology at the University of Rochester Medical Center. The faculty member will join a highly integrated and interactive group of 16 research scientists with a shared interest in the structure and function of RNA. The recruitment plan leverages these strengths and seeks to broaden the Center's multidisciplinary scope by adding a scientist with expertise in the area of small RNA function. The proposal outlines a broad array of existing academic and research career development support services designed to ensure the successful mentoring of a new junior faculty member. Moreover, the new faculty member will have full access to outstanding core research facilities and a vibrant, integrated graduate training program. The proposal envisions the appointment of the recruit to one of several established degree-granting programs in the basic biomedical sciences and mentorship by a core group of outstanding academic scientists. Finally, the URMC is committed to full financial support of the recruited faculty member for 3 years beyond the funds requested by this proposal.